compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Journalism (major)
Journalism (jour·nal·ismˈjərnlˌizəm/ noun): the activity or profession of writing for newspapers or magazines or of broadcasting news on radio or television. Newspapers and Journalism A newspaper’s role is to find out fresh information on matters of public interest and to relay it as quickly and as accurately as possible to readers in an honest and balanced way. Newspaper may do lots of other things, like telling them readers what it thinks about the latest movies, how to plant potatoes, what kind of season the Detroit Lions might have or why the government should resign. But without fresh information it will be merely a commentary on things already known. Interesting, perhaps, stimulating even; but comments are not news. Traditionally, junior reporters write up stories allocated to them by the news desk. They pass these to the news editor who in turn hands them to sub-editors. Other roles include correspondents, who are specialists in one field or location, and feature writers, who cover topics in greater depth, often using a more personal style.On smaller newspapers many journalists have to multitask; they may work on layout, photography and sub-editing as well as stories. Newspaper journalism is becoming increasingly 'multi-platform', making IT, web and broadcast skills highly valued. http://site.ebrary.com/lib/emulibrary/Doc?id=10504394&ppg=12 Magazines and Journalism Magazine journalists research and write news articles and features for a wide variety of periodicals, including consumer titles, business journals and trade publications. Magazines have a defined readership and focus on a specialist area or interest. Magazine journalism can cover a range of disciplines, such as writing, sub-editing, and designing. Magazines continue to offer the best examples of in-depth reporting, stylish writing and meticulously edited stories. NYU's magazine program is premised on the belief that mastering the traditional skills required to produce great journalism will and remain essential in a constantly evolving media culture. They offer a wealth of reporting and writing classes dealing with subjects ranging from food and fashion to politics and sports. The program enthusiastically embraces new technologies, with an emphasis on visual story-telling through video and photography. Magazunes such as ESPN Magazines|ESPN Magazine, Marie-Claire, Field & Stream, Newsday and the New York Daily News feature some of journalist. http://www.prospects.ac.uk/magazine_journalist_job_description.htm http://www.info.com/Magazine%20Journalism?cb=54&cmp=4619&q_x Television and Journalism Broadcast journalists research, investigate and present news and current affairs for television, radio and the internet. Their aim is to present information in a fair, balanced and accurate way through news bulletins, documentaries and other factual programs. Broadcast journalists can fill a number of roles within the media including editor, reporter, presenter/news anchor, producer and correspondent. Although exact duties and responsibilities will vary from role to role and between radio, television and the internet, broadcast journalists will generally be involved in many of the following duties on a daily basis: • generating ideas for stories and features and following leads from news agencies, the police, the public, press conferences and other sources; • pitching ideas to editors and commissioners; • researching and collating evidence and information to support a story using relevant information sources such as the internet, archives, databases, etc.; • writing scripts for bulletins, headlines and reports; • selecting appropriate locations, pictures and sound and exercising editorial judgment on the best angle to approach a story from; • identifying necessary resources and deploying/managing technical crews for location shoots, including sound operators and camera crew; • providing directorial input, advising crews on what to film or record; • using portable digital video (DV) cameras and other equipment to record material and appropriate editing software to produce complete packages for broadcast; • preparing and presenting material 'on air' for both pre-recorded and live pieces; • identifying potential interviewees, briefing them, preparing interview questions and conducting both live and recorded interviews; • preparing timings for each news item and monitoring these during broadcast; • deciding on the running order for bulletins and making any necessary changes during broadcast; • developing and maintaining local contacts and assuming a public relations role. http://www.prospects.ac.uk/broadcast_journalist_job_description.htm References